Midnight
by looky
Summary: An A/U to the Twilight movie/book one. Bella doesn't know she will have seven vampires in her life when she goes to Forks after her mother's death...what will edward think if there are others? Twilight/Moonlight R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Midnight

A/N: this is a alternative story to twilight with moonlight characters in it. Bella is From L.A and not Arizona. Her mother died in a car accident along with the boyfriend and Bella survived. She went to Forks and lived with her father, met Jacob, heard about the old pact, then had her first encounter with Edward and thinks he doesn't like her and that she smells. Basically it's the day after that.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If i did this is what i would do.

Bella couldn't believe that Cullens kid. For all his good looks he was a pretty ugly person and the fact that he said "I'll just have to endure it" was just rude. Well two could play at that game, Bella was no delicate flower. So the boy didn't like her, tough. He could move, change places with someone else, Bella like biology. The next day he wasn't there. Bella couldn't pretend not to be annoyed. She really wanted to show him up.

That night her father was called out late at night see a body. It was an animal attack. Really brutal and enough concern that her dad got her some pepper spray. Bella wondered if he knew that animals attack more violently when provoked.

The next morning Bella headed off to school on a particularly rainy day. Eric tried to ask her out but Mike stopped him. Thank god, because she knew Renee liked him and was going to ask him. Then she saw Edward was there, looking beautiful. Oh well, she's only human. Bella sat down next to him and got her books out.

"Hello" he said.

"Hello" she said.

The teacher annouced loudly that the buses outside were waiting for them. Bella got up and walked out with Jessica and Mike, leaving a slightly annoyed looking Edward, or maybe that was wishful thinking. Before she got on the bus Mike asked her to the dance. Bella knew Jessica liked him so she said she was going to L.A that weekend. Dances wern't really her thing. She even hinted that Jessica was a little bit more available for him then anyone else. He took the hint.

In the greenhouse Bella was walking when Edward was beside her.

"Hi" he said.

"Are we really going to start that conversation again" Bella teased then added, "look you don't have to talk to me, really it's fine, I just don't get your problem with me."

Edward looked surprise at her forward approuch.

"What's in L.A?"

"Lots of things, check with the travel guides" Bella knew she was being a bit rude but she doubted it really was any of his concern. She walked off and stepped outside. The next thing she new was a screech of a car, Edward shielding her and stopping a car with his hand.

The "thank you" was sincere and she looked him dead in the eye when she said it. He got up and left. Bella felt bad and confused, he had saved her life, stopped a car with his bare hands and the biggest thing was she felt bad for being rude to him.

After thinking about it she realised that Edward stopping the car was a bit more then just an adenliane rush. She figured she would keep her theories to herself after seeing his family looking a bit angry at him. Maybe it was a family secret. Bella kept her mouth shut.

That weekend she drove herself to a small town to get Edward a thank you present. He seemed smart and pretty quiet so she guess a book or some music. So she went to an obsure record store that had every type of music under the sun. She stayed in there for two hours, it was dark outside. She then saw some unknown vinyl with the cover that had eyes just like Edward's. She took it as a sign and bought it. As she walked to her car three guys approched her. Bella was raised in L.A, she had built in thug-alert. One guy grabbed her she sprayed him, kicked his pal in the nuts and hit the other guy in the head with her bag. Then she bolted to the brightness of the main street with it's lights, she turned around to her car and screamed, Edward was a foot away from her.

"Shit! Don't do that! I could have hurt you..." Bella bent over to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Edward was genuingly concerned.

"I'm fine...oh here I got this as a thank you for you for saving my life...sorry I didn't really wrap it but your're here so...thank you, again." Bella fumble out before giving him the present. "I saw it and it's eyes remineded me of you so...if you don't like it I can get you something else..." she trailed off. The look of Edward was so strange, he looked shocked.

"You got me a present"

"You saved my life, I think it's due"

Edward said nothing but looked at the present. Bella felt awkward so she decided to get out of there.

"Well... hope to see you at school, maybe we could have more then just a hi conversation...have a good weekend" she said lamely walking away.

"Wait"

"What?"

"Can I give you a lift home?"

"Oh thanks but I have my car here...so no need"

"But I-" Edward cut himself off looking awkward. Bella had a feeling he didn't talk to anyone else but his family.

"Really though...thanks for the offer and what you did...goodnight Edward." At the mention of his name he looked really intense and Bella had to admit sexy. Bella decided to go while the going was good. She hoped into her car. The old car spluttered to life then died, she tried again and it did the same thing. She got out and looked at a staring Edward.

"Look if you give me a lift to my dad's station that would be great..."

"Sure"

Bella got into his nice car and they drove for a while. Bella noticed her pepper spray had fallen out of her bag. She picked it up and placed it back in. She saw Edward look tensed up.

"Don't worry you're safe with me"

"Those guys were going to hurt you"

"I know but I got there first"

"I wish I did"

"Now now violence never solves anything" Bella joked trying to lighted to mood.

"They were thinking vile things"

"That's not hard to guess"

"Really vile things"

"Now there is no need to exaggerate"

"I'm not"

"How could you know what they were thinking?"

Edward went tense and silent. Bella thought what the hell.

"Look Edward (she guess he liked it when she said his name) I saw how tense your family were when you saved me. I am guessing there is more to you then meeting the eye and I want you to know that whatever it is, it's fine with me your a good person and what you did was very brave. You don't have to tell me what your secret is, that is between you and your family, but don't feel like you have to hide from me."

Edward opened then closed his mouth at the sight of the police station. Bella hopped out and saw Doctor Cullen and two police officers. Bella started walking towards them and saw their grave looks she looked up to the police station door where a man stood with a long stylish jacket. She knew him. He had been the one to tell her about her mother's accident. He was a family friend because he was hired by her mother to investigate some money problems of a another friend. He aslo had worked with her father on occasions. His name was Mick St John a Private Investigator. He looked sad and he took a breath and went up to her. Bella couldn't believe it. Before he got to her she ran to his arms crying a pleading no. Her father was dead. She knew it, something had happened.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Mick Held her tight.

Bella sobbed in his jacket harder and could hear people muttering and murmurs but couldn't make them out. She didn't care, she was alone in this world. Mick then spoke "Bella how about you come with me"

"Yes" was all Bella could say. She felt Mick steer her towards his car and put her in. She looked out the window. Doctor Cullen looked intense and Edward looked furious. Bella didn't understand or care. Mick drove them to her house and put her to sleep. Bella woke two hours later and got up. It was just before eleven and she went down stairs. Mick sat at the counter and had two mugs of hot chocolate. Bella sat down and took one. They sat in silence and Mick watched her.

"What happened" she whispered.

"Animal attack...the police are tracking it, there are some people outside the house, neighbourhood watch or something like it"

"Will I have to see him?"

"I identified the body"

"What will happen now?"

"The funral, the wake and the grieving" Mick told her softly. Bella started to cry again and Mick came up and held her.

"Bella I can do the arragements if you want"

"Thank you..."

"Is there anything else?"

"Stay"

"Okay"

"Mick I don't want to...Mick, I can't stay in this house"

"I know...tell you what you can stay with me till we organise something and you might find some good options in L.A"

"I want to stay in Forks. I know L.A, I don't know Forks. I owe my dad to finnish school, stop jumping around like my mum did and get my head straight...I just can't in this house."

"Okay"

"Mick what's going to happen?"

"Bella I helped your mum out once...I even helped out you dad on occasions they could trust me. They also entrusted me together to take care of you. It's up to you. I will move here and see you through school if that is what you want."

"Yes...but I'm sure I could take care of myself"

"I know you can...but I will stay with you."

"Mick I know asking you to pack up your life and leave L.A for Forks is really big and selfish but I-

"Bella you are not selfish, you have lost both your parents in the space of seven weeks, you go with your gut."

"You, Me in Forks...I feel I should be here"

"That's that settled. Now the hard part...Bella I'm a P.I and life is hard for me. I am not...I'm not in your life by accident"

"I don't understand"

"Bella you instincts are very good...look at me Bella...this is important. We all have secrets and this maybe unfair but I must tell you something. Bella I save your grandfather's life."

Bella stay silent...Mick would not life or joke with her at her moment of grief.

"Bella I am very old...85 to be....Bella I'm supernatural and I would never hurt you but you need to know that your family keep crossing my path and I think it is you."

Bella remained silent. She had seen Mick for a lot of her life...on occasion been babysat by him. He had a strange friend who she called uncle Josef who would joke with her. Mick was always looked same age for the past seven years. Her mum was so flighty she probably didn't notice and her father only knew him for the past four. Bella was so young her never questioned it till now.

"Okay Mick hit me...what are you"

"A Vampire"

A/N okay here it is the first of it. I haven't writted in a while and never a twilight. I saw and read the first book...Bella's character was a central but she didn't have enough to her to make me believe a vampire was drawn to her. I wanted her and Edward to play a little hard to get and for her to be able to stand her own ground. Please Review...I will be putting up another chapter up soon and no copying the story please


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight

Chapter two

Bella blinked onced and sighed deeply. Mick looked at her calmly and put his hand on hers.

"Bella if you need a moment-"

"No tell me everything"

"Bella I am very fast, very strong and my highten senses make me almost able to read people's minds. I am relativly young, Josef is 600 years old and he agrees with me that there is something about you. Bella there are vampires in Forks. Three killed your father and left but they will be back and I will be taking care of them. The same happen to your grandfather, he protected me and we became friends but he never told anyone."

Bella looked up at Mick. Looked at his black eyes and the intensity of them. A thought popped into her head.

"Edward"

"Spot on Bella, the Cullans are vampires. From what I gathered a different strand, you get evolution with vampire's. It's slow, but they get specific gifts. Edward was trying to read my mind, but I have had experiences with mind readers before so he can't see into mine. I must say he is very..."

"He loves me"

"Bella?"

"My gut says he loves me and we have a destiny, I just took my feelings for him a trivial...but now..."

"Will you tell him"

"No...no rush...no rush needed" Bella smiled.

"Good girl...I don't know what is meant to happen but Bella I am here for you"

"What do the Cullens want"

"They know I am a vampire, Bella I drink human blood unlike them thay drink animal blood. Bella I get my blood from the morgue, but I don't really trust the Cullens, traditional Vampires are tricky, some embrace change others don't"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella I am 21st century vampire, I use technology, we have a clean up crew and we work to keep hidden. I don't have a problem with other supernatural beings. There is a border drawn here, you know it, the pact."

"Yes, so what happens now"

"We are going to play it by ear..."

"Mick...Why do I feel so calm about this?"

"Your gut Bella"

"My gut says this is good..."

"Bella I will never lie to you, if I kill, I'll tell you, we have to be honest with each other"

"I trust you Mick"

"Tomorrow we will do arrangements and I'll have L.A moved down here"

"Goodnight Mick"

"If you need me Bella just call"

Bella didn't go to school for a week. She said goodbye to her dad and helped Mick move into a house just on the outskirt of town. Bella meet various supernatuals and learnt more and more about this world. She was happy to see she wasn't the only human. She healed and then was ready to face school again. She walked into school and Edward was at her side before she could think.

"Hi...enjoy the record?"

"Bella...I, I'm sorry for your lost"

"Thanks"

Bella turned to work into her lit class leaving Edward behind in the hall. It scared her a little, her certainity, she had never been in love before. The time came round for biology. Edward was already there waiting for her.

"Bella what are you doing after school?"

"Meeting Mick to get a new fridge"

"Is Mick treating you well?"

"He's being great, always there"

"How long have you knoewn him?"

"Seven years, he knows me very well"

Bella knew teasing him wasn't fair but she was so over the lying and pretending. She decided it was time to bait him.

"His friend is coming over for dinner tonight, known him since I was 10 too" Bella saw Edwards face, not happy. Bella smiled and left. In the car park Mick's car pulled in and was waiting. Bella looked over to see Edward looking really mad and his brothers holding him back.

"Tonight they will do something Mick"

"I know that's why Josef is coming over"

"What will you guys do"

"Talk hopefully"

Bella and Mick got home and saw a very smooth car in the drive way. Josef was sitting inside and waiting for them. Bella smiled and ran and jumped for him.

"Oh Bella my little dish" he said nuzzeling her neck. At that moment the doorbell went. Mick opened it and saw Doctor Cullen and Edward there.

"Doctor Cullen and Edward right. Mick St John, what can I do for you?"

"We would like to talk to you"

"Please come in then"

Edward looked relieved to see Bella still standing.

"Edward, Doctor Cullen this is Josef-"

"They already know Bella" said Josef, everyone looked at him. "Oh let's cut to the bit where these guys tell us not to bite Bella or they will do the thing they do"

"Doctor Cullen, Bella is safe with me"

"She knows?" asked Edward

"Yes Edward, Mick is a vampire, drinks human blood and all and he is not a danger to me"

"What does he want with you?"

"To be there for me"

Doctor Cullen and Edward looked taken back.

"Is there anything else?"

"Why can't I read your thoughts?"

"Experience"

"Mick ask them about the werewolves"

"Oh yes who is head of that pack?"

"William Black"

"Thank you"

The tension was still in the room.

"Very well, we will be leaving now"

Edward took one last look at Bella and left.

"That went well"

"Bella, that did not go well. They took us at our word, they didn't ask us anything...this is not over"

"Mick I'll stay over, they will do something tonight for sure. Human in a house alone with vampires, Eddie won't be able to stand it"

Bella finnished her homework played cards with the boys then went to bed. In the middle of the night opened her eyes and saw Edward, it gave her such a fright she screamed. Faster then thought possible Mick had him in his grasp and was looking extremly lethal. His eyes were clear and he looked like a monster, fangs and all growling.

"Stay with Bella" Josef sat with Bella and they watched Mick race out of the room dragging Edward.

"Will he hurt him?"

"No"

"What will happen?"

"Bella don't look so worried, Edward was concerned for you, Mick heard you scream and now he is probably telling the Cullens to never let the boy in your room again. Just like any parent would."

Mick was back.

"You okay?"

"Yes"

"I'm fine too"

"Shut up Josef!"

"Now that's not nice, Edward was doing what any normal teenager vampire would do...god could you imagine being stuck at seventeen!"

"What happened?"

"I got a bit short with Edward and spoke to his "father" about it, I made it clear that he is not to go into your room, if he wants to talk to you he does it outside."

"Mick!"

"I know you like him Bella but this is not easy for him and he needs to regain some control...you are an intelligent woman with a lot to offer and he cannot just be rescuing and standing over you like that."

"Mick you angel, but will he listen?"

"I think he was surprised at my strength and speed... he will tread carefully, when you get the chance Bella find out what he eats, it might help if we can bring him over for dinner."

"Mick!"

"I'm just saying, anyway this is not over they still don't trust me and if they try to take you I will hurt them."

Then next day Bella was walking in town getting some supplies for the week. She saw Edward walk towards her.

"I hope Mick wasn't too rough on you..."

"Bella what does he want with you?"

"I told you...to be there for me"

"Bella he is not like me, he drinks human blood"

Bella was getting annoyed, she knew he loved her and he was getting to hung up on trivial things...like what Mick could do that he couldn't. Bella lost her cool.

"You're right. Mick doesn't want to help me, support me, protect me or even just be there for me. He's just waiting till I'm at a good stage to bite me!"

Bella turned and walked away, but Edward swung her around and held her close. He looked at her tears in her eyes and just stared.

"Edward let me go, whatever you are thinking it's wrong. You and Mick are not monsters, if you were I would have been killed years ago, I'm just Bella, plain and not so simple. I miss my dad and mum a lot and I need to stay in Forks and make the most of life. Mick has known me for years and we trust each other. He does drink human blood, he gets it from the morgue and friends. I don't know what the future holds for me, it changes, change is just life...now let me go."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Bella...I'm sorry"

"It's fine...let me go...I won't run away, promise"

Edward slowly released me and put his hands down at his side. I took his hand and pulled him close.

"Edward you can't read my mind so you just have to ask what I'm thinking"

"What are you thinking?"

"You're cute when your confused"

"What else?"

"We have a destiny in common...I don't know what it is but you and I are linked somehow"

"Is that ohay"

"To be linked with you...it's fine"

"Bella my control isn't great"

"Mick says that will take time...just not in my room"

"Sorry I scared you"

"More of a surprise... I was having a dream about you and there you were, it was weired"

"The dream?"

"Both, in the dream you were running and then to wake with you just still like that..."

"Why was I running"

"No idea...but you were fast"

"I'm the fastest in my clan"

"Cool"

Bella looked at Edward's face, beautiful and relaxed. When Bella said it was time for home he tensed.

"Do you wanna walk with me?"

"Yes"

As they walked home they talked about Edward and his family. They reached the gate and Bella turned and told him she would see him around.

"Tomorrow?"

"If you like"

"My family are plying baseball, wanna join us"

"Yeah...but what if they don't like me...What?"

"They will...don't worry"

"Okay I'll see you there"

"No I'll pick you up and say hello to Mick and everything"

"Thanks that means a lot to me"

Bella headed inside trying to push down the feeling that something was not quite right.

A/N: Baseball scene goes a little differently...will upload soon please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella was getting dressed when she heard the sound of thunder, she looked outside and saw great streaks of it. Bella thoughts went to Edward. Would he still come and meet Mick? Or would he take it as a sign not to take this any further? A knock at the door was all Bella needed for her stomach to flip and run down stairs. There he stood looking adorable in a baseball uniform. Bella let her eyes roam up and down before giving him an innocent look and inviting him in. He looked like he was in pain, Bella knew she would have to tell him how she felt, but no rush, it was fun teasing him.

Mick was sitting in the front room with a newspaper and some files on the table.

"Mick, Edward has invited me to go and play some baseball"

Mick looked Edward dead in the eye and said "Alright" in a way that made Bella think there were subtiles going on.

"Mr St John, I want to apologise for the incedient that happen the other night, it was wrong of me to do that, you gave us an opportunity to understand each other and we didn't take it..."

"Well, none of us are going anywhere soon Edward, we have time...I hope you both have fun, perhaps you and your family can come to L.A and see the sights"

"That would be nice sir"

"The name is Mick, and no rush, like I said, we have time" Mick smiled a warm smile and Edward looked more relaxed.

"Thank you"

"Have fun you two, Bella if you need me..."

Bella smiled at him and walked out with Edward.

"We should have invited him"

"He wouldn't have come"

"Oh"

"No! Not like that, Mick is a busy guy for one thing, but mainly he wants me to get to know you and your family, like he said we have time"

"I see"

"So the thunder won't stop the game"

"No...You'll see why"

Bella came onto the field and saw the Cullens, Bella was nervous but she knew she wanted to know them, they all were friendly, Esme, Alice and Carlisle most of all. Jasper was a little scared to get close, Rosalie looked bored with Bella (Bella had a gut feeling she was lying) and Emmett just looked keen to start. It was apparent to Bella she would not be playing, but standing with Esme was great, she could see the whole game and talk to the others. The thunder was helpful, covering the noise that the game made. Bella was having fun, Edward looked pleased. Alice stopped and looked into the forest. No one said a word and all gathered to Bella.

"What is it?"

"Vampires"

Bella saw three vampires glide over. It was them, the ones that took her dad from her. Bella felt angry, but she contained it to a non-chalant manner. They were facing them.

"Hello" said the middle one. "This belongs to you?" holding up the ball and throwing it back.

"Thank you" said Carlisle. All were still and waiting for the next thing to happen.

"We did not realise there were others in the area"

"We live here, you latest adventures have caused concern for us"

"I am sorry for that, no need to worry we are moving on soon, we thought perhaps a game?"

"Sure, two of use were leaving"

The tension eased and two of them turned to take up a position. The blonde one remained looking. A breeze went by and he locked on Bella.

"A meal"

There was an instant growl fest and Edward shielded Bella from the blonde.

"James, we are not going to cause trouble for them, we are leaving" said the dark one. James looked at Bella and turned away walking with the woman. Bella turned to walk away with Edward when the blonde one jumped for her.

Edward lept to help her. The blonde push him aside, right into his family, pushing them far away from Bella. He faced her, Bella for the first time was freightened, looking into his dark eyes. Edward was too far, he was fast but so was this one. Bella screamed she knew it was a long shot.

"MICK!"

A stylish jacket dropped down infront of her. Mick was in full lethal mode. He hit the blonde so hard he flew over into the woods. Mick looked at his companions and gave them a look. They retreated. Mick turned to Bella looking calm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes" Bella looked over to the Cullens, all were looking at Mick. They had never seen a vampire like him.

"They were in the town, sniffing out Bella, I came here to cut them off"

"Why did they go after Bella?" asked Esme

"They took her father, they were hoping to have the daughter, whose scent was so interesting had been on her father's jacket"

There was silence.

"Bella they will be back for you, we have to head home, sorry to cut the game short but you have to come"

Bella looked at the Cullens. "Thanks for having me, I hope we see do this again..." Bella knew she sounded stupid, but she was so scared, not for her, for them. They were perfectly happy, she screwed it up. She got up onto Mick's back. Edward looked really upset about this, she gave him a smile and they were off through the trees at an amazing pace. By the time they got home, Bella was letting the tears fall.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"They were happy and I screwed it up!"

"What do you mean?"

"Mick they could have been killed! All because I was selfish, I was thinking of teasing Edward and getting close to him, I didn't stop to think! Big open space, killers on the loose targeting me! I am such an idiot!"

"Bella!" Mick barked, "You listen to me and you listen good! We cannot plan everything...what kind of life is that! You are not an idiot, do not...never think that of yourself. You have supernatuals, and vile ones at that after you...how could you comprehend their movements? I will take care of them, the blonde one will have to be destroyed, he is a killer, the other two I will take to L.A see if we can get them to control the monster and not have the monster control them...you stay here. You'll be safe"

The doorbell went. Mick went to get it and came back with Cullens.

"We are going to help, Bella is a friend"

"That's really sweet of you, but I couldn't ask that of you, none of you"

"You never do"

Mick was putting on his jacket.

"I'll be back soon, everyone keep alert"

Before anyone could say anything he was gone.

"Bella where did he go?" ask Emmett

"To get the James" Edward growled at Bella mentioning his name

"But we are here to help"

"That is really kind but Mick and I knew this vampire was after me...I am really sorry for dragging you into this. I didn't know he was in the area, its sort of his fight, not yours. My family was being targeted or I should say my father's side. Mick thinks it's me, I don't know what will happen but Mick needs to do this, he is responsible for me."

"But I...we can protect you" said Edward looking hurt.

"I know, but this isn't your fight...you see when I was in L.A I saw how things were done. It was a choice, adapt or be destroyed. The supernatuals of our world like being in secret. In L.A it was no different. But if you pose a threat, then you have only one destiny. For Mick it was about responibility. He knows what he craves and what he can do but he remembers his human life and hows it what it was like to be human. Therefore he goes the moral high ground and the more difficult path."

"What is done in L.A?"

"Mick is taking the dark vampire and the female up there to show them...would you like to come with us, see what it's like?" Bella was trying to direct this to everyone, but she really wanted Edward to agree.

The Cullens all looked at each other as if talking in some silent language. Then Edward turned and nodded his head. Bella smiled then looked a little shy.

"What?"

"Um...don't be made when I say this, I just don't know how...we have animal blood in the house, I was wondering if any of you where hungry?"

The Cullens all smiled, except for Jasper who looked like he was in pain.

"No Bella we are fine, thank you for asking"

Bella sighed and looked out the window, it was raining and storming, Mick wasn't back.

"Is everything alright?"

"I just worry about Mick getting hurt...I know he is pretty much...well it would take a lot to bring him down...but I want him to be okay"

Bella sat with the Cullens and played cards with them, flogging all of them, followed closely by Edward and Alice when Mick was back. His clothes were torn and he looked like he had been in one hell of a scrap. Bella ran up and put her arms around him. He growled softly and let her heartbeat sooth him.

"The dark one... Laurent will be joining us tomorrow Bella, we will be going to L.A for the week, I will call the school so they put your work aside for you"

"Gee, thanks Mick you're a pal! Death threats from supernatual don't warrant a school break huh?"

"Bella your education is vital, you must graduate"

"I'm kidding Mick...of course I'll catch up...what about the girl"

"She is not coming, don't blame her, I killed her mate. But she is intelligent, I gave her the benfit of a choice, we will just have to wait and see"

"Mick the Cullens are coming with us"

"Wonderful...We will see you tomorrow...around nine?"

"Alright" said Carlisle, with a nod to his family they followed him out. Bella smiled at Edward who smiled back.

"Some road trip we are in for"

A/N: okay L.A is going to be a bit tense...flirt alert and action on the way! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Bella looked outside and saw the Cullen cars approching. All shinning and flashy. Mick told her under no circumstances was she to travel with Leraunt. Mick would organise something else for her. Bella hoped he was not going to try match maker. Bella early philosophy of "no rush" was failing fast. She was a teenager and human, plus Edward was making her stomach flip and her dreams very enjoyable. Mick might have picked up on this. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

As Bella headed downstairs her eyes drank in the beautiful people, every vampire must be good looking and dress brilliantly. It must be an unspoken rule. Bella didn't look too bad and Mick was smiling.

"Well now that we are all here, we might as well get started"

The Cullens all headed to their cars and Edward lingured behind looking to see where Bella was to go. Mick was still smiling.

"What?"

"Bella Josef's lamb is here, he wants you to take her"

"His lamb is here? Why didn't she go staight to L.A?"

"I think Josef wanted her to have less time on the plane and more time on the road"

Bella's breath caught in her throat. She lept at Mick gave him a kiss and went into their underground garage. Upstairs Mick was locking up and they were waiting outside all in their cars.

"Mick, who is Josef's lamb?"

"You'll see her, the lambs have to stick together"

A roar came from underground and a White Lamogini burst out of the garage and spun. Bella was behind the wheel with a positivly dangerous look. She smile reved the engine twice and zoomed off.

"Looks like we're off"

The drive was fast and Bella kept up beautifully. Edward looked like he was going to have a heart attack. But when Bella saw that lamb she knew the time was right to stop playing around and show Edward that he had to make his move or she would. Poor boy she thought, he had become the lamb.

In L.A it was raining. That sat well with the ones that didn't like he sun. Mick took them to Josef's place. Josef greeted them in his large home. Leraunt was speechless.

"Good evening and welcome, please come in and help yourself, there is deer, mountain lion and bear in the room through that way if anyone is hungry..." Mick lead them into the room, Bella lingured.

"Bella, my little dish" Josef buried his face in her neck and nuzzled it. He heard a growl from Edward. He growled and said "My house my rules, Bella get upstairs and change"

"And exactly what are your rules?" asked Dr. Cullen.

"Anything I want...I have many lovely human ladies who do not mind being my food source. Of course I don't have venom, you lot that live here get a hard time of it here. You have to bite and suck the venom out while you are snacking, but it's done, some like the pain"

"Here in L.A we have some understandings and power. We clean up afterwards and we take responsibility for our creations" added Mick.

"I don't understand why"

"Well...Mr. Lerruant we become invisable, we can become rich, live in a place with lots of food and not have to fear mobs"

"But come we will show you" Mick said as he saw Bella walk down in a little black dress...now they all looked like they were going out. Josef lead them downstairs where a party was happening. He introduced them to everyone, vampires, werewolves, wizards and humans. The party was so charged that Bella had to go on the dance floor. She saw Edward was by himself. Now was the time. She grabbed him and lead him to it put his hand around her and pressed against him. Edward looked intense. Bella swayed against him. Their movemnet were matching and Edward looked so good. The time was now.

"Ask me what I'm thinking Edward"

"What are you thinking?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Edward...I'm in loved with you, and you are in love with me...we are meant to be together" Bella took advantage of his stunned face and kissed him. When she finally pulled away she saw him look so happy, like he had not smile like that in years. Bella lent into a kiss again but Edward stopped her.

"Bella we have to talk about this"

"Okay...kisses later, lots of them"

Bella and Edward headed out to the balconey.

"Bella, I feel like I must be close to you."

"Same here"

"But it's not safe for you"

"Life isn't safe, it's life, a combination of experiences, memories and choices"

"I could hurt you Bella"

"I could hurt you...but I will always try not to"

"Me too...Bella-"

"Edward" Bella warned, Edward sighed.

"Bella I have loved you since I first saw you"

"Then why the meaness?"

"Because I didn't know how good my control was"

"So you snuck into my room?"

"I didn't trust Mick. I knew what he was the first time I saw him...when I saw you wrap your arms around him, go with him so willingly...I..."

"You got jealous...well I was trying to bait you...I just didn't think you were that silly...Mick could have hurt you"

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course, my gut is pretty good, but my gut goes mute when my heart's worried"

"So what is your gut saying?"

"Me and you are going to be together for a _long _time"

"Good"

Edward leaned in to kiss Bella when Bella felt arms around her and being pulled away. She was flipped over a shoulder and saw Edward looking at her then dissappearing from view. Her kidnapper had jumped down the balconey. Her long blonde hair hit Bella in the face. It was Victoria.

Bella looked back at the house and saw that the party was following. Mick was leading the pack, following Bella over the rooftops. It was so quiet, no one made a noise. There were at least 50 following, Victoria was losing ground. Bella felt her stop and was flipped around in front of her. They were in a warehouse. Bella saw many eyes looking at her. It looked like a small army. A vampire army. They charged.

There were limps and fire everywhere. These vampires were like Edward, traditional and each with a gift. They did not anticipate the strength of the 50 vampires, werewolves and wizards following. Werewolves and vampires were tearing them apart, wizards were setting them on fire. The numbers were failing. Vicotria gave a roar of hate. Bella saw Edward trying to get to her when two vampires grabbed him. He fought with such foce that they were losing. Bella smiled, then felt pain.

Victoria was biting her. She saw Edward eyes filled with pain. She then felt another mouth on her, it was Mick, he was biting her. The pain was awful. Mick then bit himself and offered it to Bella. An incredible desire took over and she drank from him, then all went black.

A/N: Just an action chapter. Bella being bitten by two vampires at once will be something else. Next chapter will reveal what please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella opened her eyes...and growled. She slowly looked to her left to see Mick standing and watching her. To her right was Victoria looking triumphant. Bella senses went into overdrive, she was hungry but she didn't know how. She looked at Victoria.

"_maybe she could show me"_, Bella thought. Bella looked at Mick, into his monster face. He smelled of city and dirt, like she did. Bella walked towards him and rested on his chest.

"Come with me"

Bella ran beside Mick. Running through the streets of L.A she could feel everything. People in their homes, life everywhere. The speed seemed natural to her, it was like air was in _her_ way. They arrived at a large bulding, a hospital. Like ghosts they went through the corridors, not making a sound, Bella was so hungry. But there was no one around. They opened a door tucked at the back of the hospital. A young man on the bed was lying very still. His face was full but Bella could see the sickness in his eyes.

"Go on Bella"

Bella sat beside him, she could almost see the blood, she looked at him, his face impassive. Bella took his face in her hands and smelled deeply, leaning over him she bite him. The rush of blood made her suck harder... until he was gone.

Back at the warehouse, Victoria was being pulled apart and set on fire, her final screams filled the air and the warehouse was burned to the ground, police ruled it as an electrical malfunction.

_One week later_

Bella looked over the empty school ground and saw Edward sitting on a bench. Bella approuched him so quietly he did not see her till she was infront of him standing.

"Bella" he whispered, amazed

"Hello"

"Bella...when you...I...what happen?"

Bella waited for him to gather himself.

"I was bitten Edward, you saw it. I was turned"

"Into what?"

"A monster"

"That's not true Bella"

"It is Edward...the first moment I opened my eyes I growled because I was hungry...that's where it got interesting. Mick and Victoria are different vampires. Her venom was spreading while he was turning me. The two diffent vampires mixed. There was no telling what I would become. Mick's breed care for their creations, they feel they must. Victoria and your kind are more animalistic. You need to kill. Animal or human Edward, you must. Mick's lot can blend in better, they don't like the sun but they don't shine like you do. Their breed have speed, strength and highten senses. You lot get special gifts. Edward I'm a mix. The moment I was made I needed to feed, who I went with was a gamble on both their parts. Victoria wanted to take me away from you and Mick wanted to stop that, so he bite me. My animalistic side was telling me to go with Victoria she would be my mate, my mother and guide me. Everything else, my scent and other senses were calling to Mick, he would care for me. Mick's thank goodness won out. Mick could see I was an animal, he just commanded me to follow. Mick's breed can go feral if not taken care of. It was important for me to feed. I did, I killed Edward, I don't know his name, and it felt wonderful. After that I calmed and Mick was able to talk me through my guilt."

"Do you you know the man?"

"He was dying, but the doctors would not help him, so Mick gave him to me..."

"Then what happened?"

"I slowly came back...to myself but not myself. I was in a daze, everything new. I walked out into the street and a car came at me, I shielded myself. That was when I discovered my gift, I create force fields."

"Bella I didn't want this life for you, when you left with Mick I thought I had lost you. The most special thing to me...My family saw how devestated I was, except for Emmett, he wanted to go on fighting, Alice said you might come back or you might not, she said you were so drawn done the middle even she couldn't see what even _might _happen...I didn't want this..."

"What we want and what we get are very different things Edward, I have one regret...I wish it was you Edward..."

"Me?"

"You to turn me...you to guide me, Mick was wonderful but you...well, spending a week with you in my heightened state would have been...different"

"What will happen now?"

"I'm finnishing school...I need to do that for my father...then I guess I will travel..."

"With me"

"With you"

Edward stood up and walked towards Bella. His hands rested on her shoulders. He then moved them up her neck.

"You're still warmer then me"

He then held her face, lent in and their lips touched. Senses went into over drive as Bella and Edward explored the kiss. When they broke apart Edward looked at Bella with that intense look, then said "I loved the record"

Bella smiled.

Epilogue

Bella and Edward finished school together. They went around the world in style thanks to Joesf's graduation present of lending his plane to them. Bella was always going to be a hybred of the two vampires. She would drink human blood _and_ animal blood, she figured out how to control her monster and embrace the life she was destined to have. Her and Edward made many new friends and opened channels to different clans. She was Bella Swan and her destiny was change.

A/N: that's it folks. When I saw the movie I was constantly wanting Bella to have more fire, be a little more cluey, the Cullens interacted with some people but they always seemed so isolated, I wanted Bella to be the turning point for them.


End file.
